Another Sky
by MufuMufuSan
Summary: Idea taken, with permission, from Shadowblayze's story, 'Trading Yesterday'. Kawahira decides that another Sky was more suitable for the title of 'Sky Arcobaleno' in place of Aria, and makes a choice. Naturally, this changes everything. Sky!Harry. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.


**Prologue:** A New Sky

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way. No doubt I messed up somewhere, almost all of this was written on my_ _ **phone**_ _and- well. I'm not perfect, heh._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, nor Harry Potter; or any of it's wonderful characters.

 **Warnings:** General.

 **A/N:** Okay, first and foremost, this story's inspiration came from **Shadowblazye**. They're a wonderful author, with some great KHR/HP crossovers and well, they posted a new chapter -chapter 5,'Trading Yesterday', to be exact- for their story, ' **Fragments** ' and I just...

Eh. Got inspired.

('Trading Yesterday' has it's own story on their profile, now! Woop!)

So yeah, with permission, I took their idea and tried to spin it into my own story. While it's not an _exact_ replica of their story, it's still heavily inspired by theirs and just added my own, er, 'flavor' to it.

With all that said, I am not experienced with KHR as I am with HP, nor am I all that clear on the details of Flames and such. So this whole fic is probably going to be me flailing around blindly, trying to find some footing on the mysterious thing called research and headcanons, and how I can apply them to my writing.

What I'm trying to say is, sorry if things seem weird, or off character, or _anything that's just plain_ _ **weird**_.

I'll work on that.

Otherwise, enjoy!

7/8/15-7/9/15

* * *

Kawahira was in a conundrum.

Well, not really, but it did ask a very important question:

Who would be the next Sky arcobaleno?

Of course, Aria would be expected to inherit the pacifier. She was the daughter of the current Sky arcobaleno, who was _dying_.

But.

Kawahira found another Sky, one with a much more purer flame, who could possibly bear the burden of the pacifier. A Sky whose flames were strong, the strongest he's seen in a century.

A Sky who was 8 years old.

Kawahira sighed, times like this reminded him that he had responsibilities to keep order, that he had to make choices like this every once in awhile.

To force the burden upon the family, who Sepria _died for_ , or upon a young Sky who was perfectly qualified for the role, and then some...

Was there even a question to begin with?

With a sardonic smile, Kawahira got to work.

-0-0-0-0-

The decision was easy to make, sadly, and watching the pacifier reject Aria's flame was amusing enough to watch.

Especially when the pacifier turned corrupted, turning itself to stone, before crumbling away like ash.

The expressions on the arcobalenos' faces were worth the upcoming scene he'd have to face when greeting the newest candidate for the Sky pacifier.

Clutching the clear pacifier in his hand, Kawahira left to England.

-0-0-0-0-

8 year old Harry was weeding the garden when he stumbled upon something odd.

A clear baby pacifier.

Harry picked it up curiously, after a hesitant glance around to make sure no one was watching. After making sure no one was there, Harry set about inspecting the pacifier itself.

He was about to dismiss it for just an oddly displaced, and oddly clean, pacifier that had the unfortunate luck of winding up in aunt Petunia's garden.

He was about to toss it aside, and would have, if it didn't start flickering an odd orange color. It settled into a warm orange glow, and Harry stared in awe at the pacifier.

It was warm.

At 8 years old, Harry had time to notice things. Things such as the weird stuff that sometimes happened around him, and they weren't normal. They were freak-ish and just... shouldn't happen.

Harry knew instantly that this pacifier was something more than it was, and he really didn't know how to react to that. Logically, he should throw it away, so aunt Petunia wouldn't get mad at him. But on the other hand..., he wanted to keep it.

It was so warm, and Harry felt connected to it.

"Nice to see it accepted your flame," a voice stated dryly. "Really, it would have been quite awkward to go back and explain to the others about it failing."

Harry stared at a man, who was all dressed up in checker patterned clothing. A mask covered half his face, a small smile curling his lips.

Harry clutched the, now orange, pacifier to his chest, and tried to make his eyes narrow at the strange man that somehow wandered into the garden.

He was dressed in such an odd way, Harry knew instantly that he wasn't from around the neighborhood. If he was, he would have been ridiculed out of Privet Drive for wearing something as odd that.

Not that Harry had much experience with 'nice' clothing anyways. Dudley had made sure that the clothes handed down to young Harry was torn and had so many holes, it looked like it was thrown to the wolves before being handed off to Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, wary and curious at the same time. Accepted his _flame_? What flames? And was he talking about the pacifier?

Was _he_ the owner of the strange pacifier?

"I'm here to tell you about that pacifier," the man started, almost cheerfully. If it wasn't the strange brittle smile, Harry could have believed that he was actually happy. "Seeing as of that the moment it was in your possession, you became the new Sky arcobaleno."

Sky...arcobaleno?

Harry blinked up at the man, before looking back down at the pacifier. It was still glowing, and still warm, but not uncomfortably so. It was the middle of summer, the heat crawling upwards on the thermometer, coming close to unbearable.

As he looked back up at the man, Harry suddenly felt a chill of foreboding run down his spine.

The pacifier suddenly felt too hot and heavy in his grip, and that's when the man started speaking:

"There's a special power that humans can activate, if they're strong enough. It's called Dying Will Flames..."

-0-0-0-0-

Harry found that he had rotten luck, in the end.

-0-0-0-0-

After that hot summer day in the garden, Harry kept the pacifier hidden around his neck, tucked safely underneath his baggy shirt. The pacifier finally stopped glowing a few weeks after receiving it, though the orange color stayed. It never stopped being warm.

Harry was inspecting it, still a bit awed and a bit weary of wearing the pacifier, that never stopped being warm. If he focused hard enough, he could still see a faint glow coming off of it. Though, Harry's flames weren't active, they were still being fed into the pacifier,

Harry had a Sky flame.

The man, 'Checker Face', had told him about Flames. Told him about his pacifier. Told him how this was going to affect him, and if he was lucky, how he'd be able to live past his twenties and into his thirties. That is, if he was lucky. Which, Harry was sure of by now, Lady Fate would make him lucky to even see his later teenage years.

There were seven types of Flames, collectively called 'Dying Will Flames': Sky, Sun, Storm, Lightning, Rain, Cloud, and Mist.

Each had their own powers, their own color, their own personality; all of them seemed to be centered around the rare Sky Flame, which was the more rarer and mysterious of all the Dying Will Flames. A rarity, supposedly, among Flame Users, and Harry was just lucky enough to have it and being chosen to be apart of the _I Prescelti Sette_ , one of the World's Strongest Seven.

He was chosen to be the Sky arcobaleno.

He was chosen to die.

Bitterly, Harry swallowed and tucked away the pacifier. Of course, it was for a _good cause_ , he was helping keep balance in the world, to help life to keep on chugging forward. It wasn't like he was worth much in his current position at the Dursley household, anyways. At least with this, he'll be more than just a freak, a poor orphan boy with a backstory becoming too much like Cinderella for his tastes.

Except in this fairytale, his fairy godmother was a man in a checker pattern suit, who gave him a title, and pacifier, that will literally kill him.

 _Some fairytale_.

Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that he was hoping his life would turn out to be something akin to a story. While he wasn't too sure about 'Prince Charming', he did want a unknown family member, or a kind stranger, to take him away from the Dursleys, to save him from the endless chores and belittling he went through with them. He just wanted..., he just wanted a place to belong, to have his life mean so much more, to actually feel like he was-

Needed.

Harry guessed he got his wish.

Pressing a palm against his eyes, Harry wiped away the tears that threatened to spill over. His chest hurt from the small and fast breaths he was taking, and he told himself to just go to sleep. Crying never did him any good, it just made him much more exhausted, and he already stayed up later than normal because of his dark contemplating about his life.

Maybe it will be better tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-

" _What the hell!?"_

" _Why...why didn't it accept my-"_

" _Dammit, Checker Face!"_

" _...If Aria's not the Sky arcobaleno, then who is?"_

" _..."_

-0-0-0-0-

Tidying up the living room was going swell, well, as swell as it could be with Dudley in the same room. Luckily, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were upstairs doing who knows what. Harry sighed, as the remote controlled car slammed into the leg of a couch, barely missing his foot.

Dudley stifled a snicker, and tried again.

Harry nimbly dodged the upcoming tiny vehicle, his patience wearing thin. Just finish cleaning the living room, and then he'll be allowed to retire to his cupboard, Chanting this mentally, Harry worked around Dudley's antics.

That is, until the vehicle finally managed to slam into his foot and catch him off guard. Harry staggered, hand instantly shooting up to his pacifier that lay hidden under his shirt. Gritting his teeth, Harry tried to control his irritation. "Can't you go play with that somewhere else?"

Dudley smirked nastily, but his expression turned curious -somehow, still just as vile-, and pointed at Harry's chest. "What's that?" Harry barely had time to dodge out of his cousin's pudgy hands way.

"Nothing!"

"Liar, you're hiding something!" Dudley snapped back, eying him and grinning. "I bet it's nothing good, either. It's probably as freaky as you. Lemme see."

"No, it's mine," Harry ignored Dudley saying that it wasn't anything good. He wasn't _wrong_ , but the pacifier was the only thing that Harry ever owned for himself, the only thing that he completely owned. He'll be crazy if he'll let Dudley put his pudgy fingers on it.

His gut instinct was screaming at him, _don't let him touch!_

"Lemme see, lemme see," Dudley darted forward, surprisingly fast for his build. Harry was just as fast, if not faster, and managed to dodge. Sadly, it was _because_ of Dudley that he was so quick on his feet. Taking a deep breath, Harry ducked under a wild swing from Dudley.

The movements repeated for a few more moments -felt like eternity-, and it came to a sudden halt when there was a horrifying _crunch_. Harry and Dudley paused, Dudley finally being able to snag him by his collar. Before he could look down and snag Harry's pacifier, with Harry gearing up for extreme measures, the sound of something breaking underneath their feet derailed their course of actions.

Dudley's new race car toy was battered beneath their feet.

Harry didn't feel all that surprised, Dudley almost always broke his new toys sooner or later. Not one to pass up on an opportunity to get away from Dudley, Harry managed to jerk himself out of Dudley's grasp. Dudley was too busy gaping down at his broken toy to notice.

His face scrunched up and instantly began to color red, Harry felt on guard instantly. Oh no, Dudley was going to have a tantrum over it now. Gripping the pacifier, Harry tried to become adept at being background scenery, heart still racing from mere panic at almost letting Dudley see his secret.

What mattered was that he managed to keep it hidden from Dudley, that it was safe for now, so it shouldn't matter what happened now, right? As long as he kept the Sky pacifier hidden from _them_ -

"MUM, HARRY DID HIS FREAKY STUFF AGAIN AND BROKE MY NEW TOY!" Dudley screamed, and Harry had to hold back a wince, rubbing his ear that was closest to his cousin. Harry could almost swear that Vernon's side of the family had a banshee as their ancestor, with how loud Dudley was able to yell- wait, what?

He felt himself pale, a sense of dread arising in the pit of his stomach and making him feel sick. Harry didn't think Dudley could go so _low_ , but of course, this was the boy who, with his friends, hounded him at school, stealing his homework and just being the biggest bully Harry had the _pleasure_ of living with.

Dudley held a smug expression, and breathing heavily, Harry never felt such a strong desire to punch him before, anger running tight in his stomach. If Harry wasn't so scared of getting retribution for that horrid lie, he would have probably did something that he would _never_ regret.

But before he could think of a proper response, a proper reaction, before he could-

Light and hurried footsteps clunked down the stairs.

Aunt Petunia appeared, her eyes wide and wild as she took in the scene before her. Harry knew instantly that he couldn't defend himself properly, and braced himself. She didn't disappoint, instantly marching forward and yanking him away from Dudley, who grinned and looked almost giddy with joy.

Of course she'd assume the worse, with how hard both Dudley and Harry were breathing, their positions of closeness -because Dudley _never_ got close to Harry other than to punch him, or chase him-, and the broken toy that lay at their feet.

His aunt seemingly couldn't see Dudley's face of pure glee, instead gripping Harry's shoulders with both hands and looking ready to yell right at his face. Except, no sound came out, just broken words, "Why you- You-"

With a stiff _snap_ of her teeth, her jaw clenched shut.

Harry felt cold, all of a sudden, and the pacifier throbbed warmth. It was the only thing that was keeping Harry from breaking out of sheer panic, thoughts going dark. She wouldn't hit him, would he? Aunt Petunia may have swung at him with a frying pan a few times, but she never managed to hit him- would that _change now-_

Her face was a pinched and stiff mask of rage, her knuckles going white from gripping Harry's shoulder painfully. Harry grunted, as he was manhandled outside, and shoved roughly to the ground.

Scrambling up and around, Harry had enough time to see the back door slam shut and lock. Stifling a noise of disbelief, Harry shuffled forward and jiggled the door knob, unwilling to really believe that she would-

The door was locked.

A pang of despair throbbed in his core, making his chest feel hollow and tight. Gritting his teeth, Harry rubbed his arms, the chill of the November air making goosebumps rise on his arms.

Out of all the nights to toss him out for the night, it _had_ to be one of the coldest night in November, didn't it?

Oh well, it didn't matter if he slept inside or out; he was sure that aunt Petunia would wake him up for another hellish day in the Dursley house.

Still...

The pacifier sat warm and comforting around his neck, settling on his chest near his heart. It was so warm, warm, warm...

He was so cold.

At least the pacifier was safe with him. Harry didn't want to think about what would happen to him, or the pacifier, if the Dursley family found out about it. Could they destroy it? If they destroyed it, would he die instantly?

Did it matter if he was going to die anyways?

With a sigh, Harry found himself finally settling down in the cold and dark shed, pulling a stiff and dusty tarp for cover.

It was going to be a long night.

-0-0-0-0-

Mammon felt the monster of all headaches settling in and making itself comfortable due to this meeting.

These small meetings didn't happen very often, hardly any at all since that 'Fated Day', but ever since the Sky pacifier disappeared from, seemingly, the face of the earth, they have been meeting up more often to 'talk' about finding the missing Arcobaleno.

'Talk', basically meaning, everything dissolved into mere shouting and arguing with death threats and gun pointing.

Mammon concealed themselves in the corner of the room and waited for this whole meeting to blow over.

"I don't see why we need to find them so urgently," Verde grumbled, crossing his arms as a vein seemed to pop in his forehead. "There's no hurry to find them, they should have just _got_ the damn thing. Their lifespan is shortened, yes, but they're not going to die within the first week of having it."

"It's been _months_ ," Reborn ground out. His dark eyes glinted ominously from underneath the shadow of his hat.

"And we don't even have the faintest idea of their location, kora!"

Mammon sighed.

Back at square one, it seemed.

This whole meeting was getting them _nowhere_. If it wasn't such a waste of time - and thus money-, Mammon would have offered to scour the entities of heaven and hell themselves just to get away from this mess.

All this to find a complete unknown. (Of course it had to be an unknown, if the new Sky arcobaleno was apart of the underground network, they wouldn't have been _missing_ for as long as they were. They've been searching for months, after all.)

Still, it was a _lost_ Sky, but that meant little to the Mist user. As a general rule, Mammon distrusted Skies and took their general presence with a grain of salt. Sky flames were just as dangerous as they were rare and _precious._

As all flame users knew, Harmonizing with a Sky was apparently the greatest fucking thing to happen to the existence of mankind. Mammon silently scoffed at that, because _money._ Still, even Mammon had to admit that they were curious about Harmonizing. Even _longed_ for it,for a brief moment of time.

A bitter smile broke out on Mammon's face.

Luce was the only Sky that Mammon felt attracted to. Mammon almost, stupidly, fell victim to Sky Attraction that Luce seemed to radiate around her. While it wasn't necessarily her fault, Mammon almost hated her for it.

Still, they longed for it.

It wasn't until Luce pulled them aside after one mission that Mammon realized how much their flame was reacting to Luce's Sky flame, reaching out and tugging on hers. Like an annoying dog begging for attention.

It was _embarrassing._

And it only got worse when Luce _rejected_ them, both figuratively and literally, telling Mammon that it was for the best and- and-

In a sick sense, she was right.

Harmonizing to her would have ended in nothing but disappointment. After all, she _knew_ what was going to happen, and didn't tell or warn them at all.

Instead, she accepted their fate, and thus, sealed it in stone for all of them.

Mammon disliked others making decisions for them, even more so when it didn't make them money.

Now Luce was dead and they had a missing Sky on their hands.

 _Not Mammon's concern._

Mammon sighed again as Reborn shot Skull through a wall.

Just when Mammon was about to up and call it quits, Fon blessedly spoke. "It's getting late," the Storm user spoke gently, the smile ever present on his face. Was it Mammon or did it look a bit tighter than normal? Hn, even the most calm of storms can get stressed. "May I suggest we reschedule this meeting for another time? It appears that this one is getting us more questions than answers."

Lal apparently thought so too. "What time do you suggest?" She asked, tired and worn. Mammon could empathize with that, they've been at it for, what?

5 hours? 6?

God, Mammon needed a nap.

"In a few weeks, at least," Fon replied, pleasantly.

A few weeks? Great, Mammon can get some rest in. Then, _then,_ they can finally do what the others are failing at.

 _Finally find the damn Sky._

As the meeting finally ended, with a horrifying promise of reunion, Mammon was allowed a sigh of relief. Now, to find a wayward Sky.

After a nap.

* * *

 **[NOTE (4/18/16):** Rewrite is now being put into progress. If you're wondering how come we're back at square one, it's because I'm rewriting the rest. **]**

Review, Favorite, Follow, or whatever you do on stories you read.

Or we could all start an illegal strawberry trading agency.

That sounds fun.

-MMS


End file.
